Never Give Up Until It’s Over
by Hyper sonic blast
Summary: When Ash Ketchum finds an egg, he makes it his mission to take care of it. After all, he did find it. Amourshipping. One-sided pokeshipping. Rated T for language.
1. Mother Bear Ash

There are times in life when you should neither give up, give in, nor give out.

This is something that flew through Ash Ketchum's head when Brock Slate snatched an egg Ash had found out of his hands.

Currently, Ash and his friends were in a place called Grandpa Canyon where Ash found an egg after an ordeal involving an ancient Pokemon called Aerodactyl.

"Hey! Give it back!" Ash demanded. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." Brock assured. That's when Misty Waterflower added, "You would have broken it anyway. Besides, the girl in the relationship always takes care of the child." Misty said while blushing, "At least I wouldn't use it as a punching bag if it so much as annoyed me." Ash jabbed. He then snatched it out of Brock's grasp and took off with his partner Pikachu. "Hey wait up Ash!" Brock yelled as he tried to keep up. "Yeah wait for us Ash!" Misty shouted.

After a while of running ash decided to slow down.

"Ah finally, *pant* I got some time to *pant* put the egg back *pant* in the incubator. I was *pant* beginning to think you were right, Pikachu, about wasting*pant* my money on it." Ash said while panting "Pi-chuka Pikapi" Pikachu dismissed. By now Brock and Misty had saw him and Pikachu a few meters away and slowed down to a walk. Brock was the first to speak up, "Hey, don't rush off like that you'll get yourself lost doing that." "Yeah, and you could have dropped the egg while running, you idiot!" Misty shouted. "You're still focused on the egg, Misty?" Misty blushed from embarrassment, "Well, you're really clumsy." "No, I'm reckless there's a difference." "Pika chu pi" Pikachu confirmed. "Anyways, let's drop the subject, I'm hungry from all that running." Misty sweat-dropped. Brock, however, liked the change of tension. "That's a great idea, Ash. I'll make us some dinner. Misty how about you get some firewood. Ash you get some water for the stew." "Fine I'll get the stupid wood." Misty grumbled as she walked away. "Ash, why aren't you leaving to get the water?" Ash had sat down and was tending to the egg when Brock asked. " What, oh yeah water. Squirtle, come on out." Ash said while releasing the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. "Could you please use a gentle **Water G** **un** in the pot for dinner?" "Squir-tle!" He replied in mock salute. He then spat a stream of water into the metal container until it had a decent amount of water in it. "Good job Squirtle, return.", and with that, Squirtle was encased in a red light, sending him back into the pokéball. "Wow, why didn't I think of that before." Brock realized. "Because you don't have any water types." Ash reminded him. "Oh yeah." "Hey guys, I'm back with the wood." "Thanks, Misty. Guys the food will be done in about twenty minutes. "Okay, Brock I'm gonna go train Bulbasaur a little." Then Ash took the incubator holding the egg and the ball containing the aforementioned grass starter and walked off.

After everyone ate with their Pokemon, they recalled them and went to bed.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Right now, the three were in a town nearing a Pokémon Center. "I'm glad to be in a town again." Misty said. "Yeah, it also gives us a chance to replenish on supplies." Brock agreed. "And it gives me a chance to check on the condition of my egg at the Pokémon Center." Ash added. When they eventually arrived, the nurse spoke. "Hi, welcome to the Pokémon Center." "Hi, could you heal my Pokémon. Also could you check on my egg, please. My name is Ash Ketchum." That's when Brock suddenly pushed him aside "How about you check out my heart, for I'm suffering from loving you—AUGH!" And that's when Misty grabs his ear and pulls him away "Or I could check out your skull, for you're suffering from empty-head syndrome" she remarked. "Anyways, could you please help?" Ash asked. "Of course, I'd be glad to." "Thanks." Ash then decided to call Prof. Oak to tell him about his egg. "Hey Professor, how is it going?" "Good, in fact, I have been meaning to talk to you about a new Pokedex upgrade. It can now tell you more about a Pokemon, tell you what any of your Pokemon's moves are, tell you what moves it can learn, it even has a new voice." Oak told them. Misty and Brock had came back a few minutes earlier. "That's really cool." Ash said, amazed. "All you have to do to get it is update your Pokedex in the settings." "Thanks. Also I found a Pokemon egg." "Good for you Ash. Make sure to care for it. Bye now." And with that, the call ended.

"Ash Ketchum, please come to the front desk." Ash walked to Nurse Joy. "Yes?" "Your Pokemon are fine, and the egg is in excellent condition and could hatch at any time." "That's Awesome!" After that, Ash, Brock, and Misty went to a restaurant to eat.

At the table they were having a discussion about Ash'a next gym battle when they started talking about the egg. "Hey Brock, do you know what it's going to be ?" Ash asked. "To tell you the truth, I don't know what it is." Admitted Brock. "So it could even be a Tentacruel?" Misty suggested. She then daydreamed of her shaking a Tentacruel's... well tentacle. "Probably. I hope it's a Golem." Brock thought. "Oh, imagine if it was a lovely Lapras." Misty said dreamily."Guys, eggs don't hatch evolved Pokémon, that's not how biology works. Like, nobody's born an adult. Also, I'd _hope_ it's whatever the egg pattern indicates, because if it isn't then that would be worse." Ash explained.

Close by, we see team Rocket eavesdropping.

"It looks like da twoips are hatching a Pokemon." Comments Meowth. "I think he said a Golurk." Said James. "No, he said a Golem." corrected Jessie. "It don't matter what it is, we should get our hands on dat egg for da boss." Meowth said. "But don't forget that we haven't even captured that one little Pikachu. We have a proud tradition of failure to uphold!" announced James. "Then you fail!" Yelled Jessie while drop kicking him. "And we'll win." Meowth finished. "Now hears da plan." He whispered to Jessie. "Huh? Wha?Let me hear, please? Please? I can break tradition!" James begged.

Back with the heroes. Ash was very aware of the Rocket trio but decided to ignore them.

After Brock paid for the food, he, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty left. Then they started talking. "So Ash, can I see the egg?" Misty asked. "Sure, you can look, but don't touch." He agreed, pulling out the incubator. "Wow, it's real shiny." She said while grabbing for it. Ash caught on to what she was doing so he quickly put it back in his book bag. "So Brock, how far is it to Cinnabar Island?" Ash asked. "It looks to be really far—" Brock was then interrupted by what appeared to be two women both dressed in a dark red dress with a white skirt and blue chest. They also have light blue bonnets that cover their faces. Lastly they were both holding baskets of phony eggs. "Hello everyone." Says the disguised Jessie with a fake voice. "Good day."said the cross dressing James, in a feminine tone. They then proceeded to do a little dance, leaving the three stunned. " I don't believe my eyes." Ash manages to say. The pair of stalkers then started giggling. "We kick up our legs. So you will buy our eggs?" They said together. Misty then picked one up one. "What kind of Pokémon eggs are they?" She asks, confused. Jessie then gets really close to her. "Just wait until they hatch to find out." Then James gets up close. "Will you buy our eggs? Please, please, please?" He asked. "Well, not to be rude, but we already have an egg of our own." Brock told them. Even though they seem odd, he didn't want to offend them. The two creeps then got into their space. "Will you show us? Please show us." Disguised James insisted. "Okay." Brock agreed. He then took the spotted egg out of ash's backpack, much to his protest. "Hey, give me that." He was going to take it out of his hand, when both Jessie and James tossed the fake eggs at them. This caused the egg to get knocked out of Brock's hand, then Meowth catches it immediately. "What the hell?!" Ash shouts. "Hahahaha!" Jessie and James laugh, while throwing off their disguises.

"Prepare for trouble" Jessie started.

"And make it double" James finished.

"To protect th—" was all Jessie could say before she was then cut off by Ash, who was angry. "Give me back my egg now or else!" He threatened. "HEY! Why'd ya have to interrupt us for?" Meowth complained. "No need to pout" James said."We'll just let ourselves out." Jessie finished. They then proceed to run off yelling "Later suckers!". This sent Ash over the edge. "Charizard I choose you!" He said throwing the pokéball. This shocked his gym leader friends "Ash, wait don't!" Misty tried to say . Out came the disobedient dragon who then let out a **flamethrower** at Ash who easily avoided. "Charizard, I don't have time for your bullshit today. Team Rocket just stole my Pokémon egg, and _you_ are going to get me to them before it hatches." Ash commanded with "Gruaargh" Charizard growled with a smirk full of, surprisingly, respect. He never actually thought he was too good for Ash, he just wanted him to realize that most large and/or powerful Pokémon want a respectable leader. Seriously, Ash saved him from certain death _and_ an abusive trainer. Ash, though surprised, was glad. "Thanks, now let's go get back our soon-to-be teammate." So with that, Ash climbed onto Charizard with Pikachu getting in his bag. Then Charizard started to go after the Rockets, having Ash guide him,flying through the sky. Although, not without a bit of difficulty for a few minutes, what with not being used to carrying a person on his back.

* * *

In a cabin somewhere in the forest, Jessie, James, and Meowth are celebrating. "We did it." Meowth cheered. "A complete success. It was because I made such a cute egg seller girl." Jessie told them. "yeah, maybe." Meowth said, unconvinced. "So should we cook it over easy? Or maybe we can scramble it. Oh, I know, we could have fried rice!" James listed off. That had gotten him a frying pan to the face from Meowth "Your not cookin' it, 'cause I'm hatchin' it." he said. "How are you going to do that?" Jessie asked. "By warmin it wit my body." Meowth said. Unfortunately for him, that was when the door, and a large portion of the wall, exploded. "Great job on that **solar beam,** Bulbasaur." Ash complimented. "Bulba saur." Bulbasaur thanked. "Aaah! How'd you find us? And so fast?" James asked, startled. "You left a trail of eggs, you idiots. Also I had a little help. Come on out Charizard." He said, releasing the fire beast. "Grooaaauugh!" Charizard roared. "We're not givin you nothin. Gooo!" Meowth said defiantly. Go Arbok!" Said Jessie. "Wheezing, go!" Said James, both calling out their Pokémon. "Wheezing!" "Chaaar-bok!" the two cried. "Wheez.." it groaned, using **smokescreen**. "Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, come on out!" Ash said. "Pidgeoo!" She screeched upon release. "Bulba, Bulbasaur." The Seed Pokémon said. "Pidgeotto use **gust** to blow the smoke away. Bulbasaur use **vine whip** to take the egg." Ash instructed. Pidgeotto then flapped its wings harder, blowing away the smoke. Then Bulbasaur shot its vines out, taking the egg from Meowth. "Hey, gimme back my egg!" He demanded. "Up yours. Pikachu, use **thunder wave**. "Piiiikaaa!" Shouted Pikachu, paralyzing them. "Charizard, use your new move **dragon tail**!" On the way there, Ash had tested his upgraded Pokedex on Charizard and found out he had learned **dragon tail** when he had evolved yesterday. "Gruaaagh" he growled. His tail then lit up with a teal hue, then swung the fire tipped tail at the three. This caused them to crash through the roof and go flying into the sky. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaiiinn!" They yelled. That's when Brock and Misty showed up. "Ash, what happened?" Misty asked. "Yeah." Brock said. "I just explained to them just how much they screwed up." Ash said nonchalantly. Behind them, as if to prove a point, the cabin had suddenly collapsed. "Brock, could you remind me to never upset Ash." Misty asked. "Okay." He agreed. Suddenly, the egg had started to glow. Ash recalled his Pokémon, except for Pikachu. "Guys go hide. You too, Pikachu." Ash told them. "Pi." Pikachu said, getting into his bag. "But-" Misty tried to say. "NOW! Get. Go!" Ash yelled, shooing them away. "Fine ok. Come on Misty." Brock relented taking Misty with him. That's when it kept brighter, until it dimmed down and the top started to crack open. "Let me see" Misty said, coming out from hiding. " **NO**!" Ash yelled shoving her away. The top of the egg revealed to be a cream-colored top that opened up into spikes. Two small, stubby arms grew from the sides. It also had a pair of two toed feet. Interestingly enough, the rest of the egg didn't come off. It had then opened its two eyes. "Togepriii!" it squeaked happily. Ash took out his Pokedex and scanned it.

Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokemon. It absorbs feelings of happiness and can store it up to share with others. This Pokémon is male.

Type(s) **_Fairy_**

[moves known: **headbutt** , **charm** , **counter** ]

Ash then remembered something. He took out a picture and showed it to Togepi. On it was a honey blonde haired girl in a pink dress with a red horizontal stripe. She was also wearing a straw hat. Next to her was a boy. It was Ash who was holding her hand while wearing a goofy smile on his face. When Togepi saw her, he thought she was his mother. "Priii" He said hugging it. "That's Serena. She was my best friend." He explained. 'I was also in love with her' he thought with a small blush and a sad smile. "Okay, guys you can stop hiding now." Ash announced. Brock then came out of the bushes and Pikachu came out of Ash's bag. Misty spoke up. "So who's going to keep Togepi?" She asked. "Obviously me." Ash said. "Ash you're too immature to take care of him, besides Brock needs the experience to be a great breeder." Misty argued. "Misty, breeding is making Pokémon, not caring for them." Ash explains. "Well then I should keep him." Misty said."No, he already imprinted on me, he thinks of me as his dad." Ash countered. "I bet he thinks I'm his mom." Misty said, blushing with a smile. "Already taken care of." Ash said showing Misty his picture. Togepi had fallen asleep a minute ago. "And _who_ is she suppose to be?" Misty asked, with a pang of jealousy. It's not like she's special. "That's Serena. I met her at a summer camp when I was six years old. I had found her in the woods with a scraped knee. I then helped her out of the forest. After that, we became best friends." Ash explained. "But a year later, she had to move away. I haven't seen her since." He finished, trying to hold back a tear. "Well, now that my mood has been ruined, we should get going." Ash said. And with that Ash and friends were on their way to get to Ash's next Gym battle at Cinnabar Island.


	2. Training day

**Okay. So there is probably a number of you think I am making Ash too smart, but I am just giving him a sense of logic. Also If you think that I made ash seem OOC, let me ask you this: would you be willing to let anyone hold it knowing that if it were to hatch, it would instantly be attached to whoever it first looks at, making the chance that you would catch it collapse to 0? No? That's what I thought.**

 **Also If you want to know why Serena isn't in the story yet, don't worry, I know what I'm doing.**

 **One more thing, I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit Fan-based parody. All rights go to Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak, and Nintendo.**

* * *

Currently, Ash was battling a trainer and his Ryhorn with Bulbasaur. Brock and Misty were off to the side watching. "Rhyhorn, use **take down**." He said. "Grrrgh." Rhyhorn then started charging towards the Seed Pokémon. " Bulbasaur, dodge and use **leech seed**." Ash instructed. "Bulba bulbaaa... saur!" he said sidestepping the rhino. He then shot a brown seed at it. When the seed touched the Rhyhorn, vines rapidly started to grow out the seed and wrapped around the ground/rock type. "Good, now use **razor leaf**." Ash said. "BulbaSAUR!" He shouted, firing a barrage of sharp leaves. The attack hit causing Rhyhorn pain. "Rhyhorn, use **earthquake**!" "Rhy!" It cried, stomping its feet on the ground, making the area to shift around wildly. Bulbasaur started to have trouble standing straight. "Now use **horn drill**." Its horn then started spinning rapidly, the it charged at the wobbling Pokémon. "Bulbasaur, **protect**. Then start charging." Said Ash. "Bulba" a green, invincible energy dome formed around the plant-dino keeping him safe while he started gathering sunlight. The Rhyhorn had crashed into the barrier, leaving it disoriented. "Now, use **solar beam**!" Ash commanded. Bulbasaur then prematurely unleashed the gras-typed beam of light point-blank. Since it wasn't charged for long, it didn't create an explosion that would hurt himself. After the dust cleared, it showed that Rhyhorn was unconscious. "Wow you're Bulbasaur is strong." He said. "Thanks." Ash said. The trainer had then walked off.

"Well Bulbasaur, you were great." That was when suddenly, Bulbasaur started to glow. "Woah, he's evolving!" Misty said. But then the glowing stopped leaving a panting Bulbasaur. "Buddy, why did you stop evolving?" Ash asked, confused. "Bulba, bulba bulba saur, saur bulbasaur bulba." He explained. "But that doesn't make sense. The whole point of evolution is to be able to deal with the amount of power in you, otherwise your body will release the excess power. Like an overflowing cup." Ash explained. "Bulba, saur bulbasaur?" He asked using a vine to point at Pikachu. "That's different." Ash said. "Bulbasaur." "I don't know, ask professor Rowen!" Ash said. Bulbasaur was going to say something, when Togepi came up to them "Toge togeprii?" He ask his daddy. "What did you say Togepi?" Ash asked. Togepi then started flexing is arms. "Oh, you want to train. Ok, we'll start off small." Ash said, agreeing. "But first let's check what moves you can learn." He said taking out his Pokedex. "Hmmm, your ability is serene grace, that's nice. Hm hmm, okay so you can learn...Holy grilled Arceus served on a stick, that's a lot of moves!" Ash said, startled. This alerted Brock and Misty to the area. "What's going on Ash? Are you okay?" Misty said, worried for Ash. "Yeah, we were just setting up lunch, when we heard you yell." Brock said. "Oh, well I'm fine. It's just, a Togepi in general is surprisingly versitile. In fact, they are capable of using moves like **fire blast** , to **zap cannon**." Ash explained. "Toge!" "Ok, ok. So how about we work on **flamethrower**. This is because I already have a Pokémon that knows that move." Ash told him. "Charizard, come on out!" Ash said, bringing out the fire starter. "Grruuagh" He said. "Charizard, I need your to teach Togepi **flamethrower**." Ash told him. "Gruaaa?!" He said, thinking Ash had finally lost it. "That was my reaction. Trust me the Pokedex doesn't lie." Ash told him. "While you two do that, I'll go help the others with setting up lunch." Charizard shrugged his shoulders.

pokéspeech on

"So boy, apparently you are capable of learning a lot of moves." Charizard stayed. "Mmmhmm" Togepi said, nodding his little head. "Well then, just watch what I do." Charizard said. He then took a deep breath, building up fire in his mouth. After he deemed that there was a big enough fireball, he launched it into the air, making sure it stayed in a stream. When he was finished, he looked back at Togepi. "That was a **flamethrower**.Now you try." After hearing that, Togepi closed his eyes and concentrated. "Mmnnngghhh..." He grunted. After a few seconds, Charizard was beginning to think he was about to do it. And so easily at tha- "Raaarrr" Togepi said cutely, raising his arms like a dinosaur. Nevermind. "How about this: Is there something you don't like?"He questioned. "Mmm. The scary lady. She keeps bothering daddy." He explained. "Are you going to tell her?" Togepi asked, worried. "Trust me kid, humans can't understand pokémon talk. I couldn't tell her even if I wanted to, which I don't." Charizard assured. "So does it make you mad?" He continued. "Mmmhmm. She's not my mommy!" He exclaimed. "Good, now imagine the burning fury it brings if the mean lady tried to be your mommy." Charizard instructed, fueling the metaphorical fire. When Togepi thought about it, he didn't like it. She was mean and wasn't nice. She was also weird. She always hit daddy. she... "Rrrhhh...AAAA!" He yelled, letting out a wave of flames. "Congrats kid, you learned **flamethrower**." Charizard said, impressed. "I'm hungry." Togepi said, his stomach letting out a small growl.

pokéspeech off

Ash had just gotten back when he saw Togepi execute the attack. "Woah, that was awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikaaa" Pikachu said in awe. "Thanks for teaching Togepi, Charizard."

"Groough." Charizard said, accepting the praise. "Return." Ash said. "Okay Togepi, let's go back to the others." Ash told him. "Toge togeprii" Togepi said.

After having lunch, the three had packed up and left.

* * *

Later that day, the squad had reached a Pokémon center.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon center. How may I help you?" Stated Nurse Joy. "Hi, I would like you to heal my Pokémon. Also we need rooms for the night." Ash told the nurse. "No problem, here is the key. The room is the second door to your right." She told them. After Ash had given Brock and Misty the key, he then handed over his Pokeballs, and after Pikachu hopped on the cart, he looked at Togepi. "Okay Togepi, this is a Nurse Joy. She is going to take care of you." Ash told him. "Toge?" He asked, worried. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving you. She is just going to heal you with great care. After that, she'll give you back to me." Ash explained. "pika pikachu" Pikachu said to comfort him. "Toge-pi" Togepi said, accepting. So now that Togepi agreed to let Joy heal him, Ash decided to go outside to think.

When the raven-haired boy got outside, he sat on a bench. "Its funny. I always thought that raising something would be easy, but now that I have Togepi, I realized I can relate to how mom must have felt when taking care of me." Ash said. "Being a parent is hard." He summarized.

"You don't even know the tenth of it." someone said. "Hey Brock. What do you mean? Also, when did you get here?" Questioned Ash. "Ash, you have it _incredibly_ easy. Pokémon are smarter than people when born; Babies and toddlers need attention nearly all the time while young Pokemon, to an extent, have basic skills at doing things. Also, I came outside for some fresh air." He explained. "Oh, well, thanks for telling me." Ash said. "Ash Ketchum, please report to the front desk." Nurse Joy said over the intercom. "Well, that's where I go." Ash said.

* * *

"Ash, your Pokemon are healthy and ready for battle, and your Togepi was well behaved." Nurse Joy said happily. "Thank you." Ash said,"I'm glad Togepi didn't give you any trouble." he said. After taking the Pokeballs, he went a little ways into the forest to try to get Bulbasaur to not be against evolution.

"come on out Bulbasaur." Ash said, bringing out the Gen-1 grass starter. "Bulba-saur" he said. "Okay, Bulbasaur. I know you think that you want to get stronger without evolving, but that's not an option for you." Ash explained. "Bulba?!" Bulbasuar asked, shocked. that is so unlike Ash. Has he changed? Ash continued. "I'm not trying to sound mean, its just that for Pokemon with basic evolution, evolving means they were at the max physical strength of their last form." explained Ash. "Plus I need everyone in the team to be as strong as they can, and you are right at the threshold to evolving. Also, If you are afraid that you will become a bully, don't worry, I'll just send you back to the professor." Ash said. Bulbasaur shivered at that. "Also, I want you to wield respect from everyone that sees you, and you can't get that if you are small, because you know why?" Ash asked. "bulba." Bulbasaur said, shaking his head. "Because of first impressions. There are a lot of arrogant assholes and even most regular people who think that small usually means weak and big means strong." Ash finished. "Bulba bulb!" Bulbassaur told him. "I know it doesn't. Still, you can only be so strong as a bulbasaur, and know this: it's okay to have ideals, so long as you have truth to remind you of how the world acts. Once you have that, you will have gained some wisdom." Ash said. "Bulba—" that's when it hit him. Ash is right, he can't get any stronger as a bulbasaur, he could feel himself getting weaker. It isn't very noticeable, but he could feel that he wasn't as strong as this morning. "Bulba saur bulba…" He admitted. "Hey don't feel bad, even if you can't be stronger as you are now, you can still become an Ivysaur and become even stronger," Ash tried. "how about this: we get you to learn a few more moves, then you should evolve. By then, it will be time for the indigo league conference," Ash suggested. "bulba saur bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said in realization. he had totally forgotten about that. "It's okay that you forgot. No harm done," Ash said. After that, he returned Bulbasaur to his pokeball. "Okay guys, its time to go back to the Pokemon Center. So stop playing," Ash told Pikachu and Togepi. while Ash was talking with Bulbasaur, Pikachu was having fun with Togepi, playfully chasing him around, so that Togepi would be entertained. "Pi Pikapi," Pikachu said. "Prii togeprii" whined the baby Pokemon. "Togepi, it's getting late, so you have to go to bed," explained Ash. Then his stomach growled."Hehe, but not before we get something to eat first," Ash corrected.

* * *

When Ash got back to the pokemon center, with Pikachu on his shoulder and Togepi in his arms, he had entered through the door when...

"When will he be back? It took forever to track him down," the person asked. "I don't know, but I'm sure he'll be back sense it is getting dark. Plus he did arrive here with company, and they haven''t left." Said nurse Joy. "Oh here he is right now," she realized,"Ash Ketchum, you have someone that wants to meet with you," Nurse Joy yelled to the doorway. "Oh, well who is...it" he trailed off before he locked eyes with the newcomer. Standing with all their glory was "Serena?" Ash let out.


End file.
